ice dragons
by ice element
Summary: hiccup and toothless flew quietly when suddenly they see a mysterious dragon then decide to follow and in doing so reach arendelle. to reach not only falls upon the mysterious dragon but also with the very Snow Queen
1. Chapter 1

**ICE DRAGONS**

**I do not have HTTYD or frozen**

Toothless and hiccup and flew around berk, it was a quiet and serene look to the horizon hiccup night and was taken aback to see a mysterious glowing and slender dragon but what seemed odd was that her wings came out a mysterious cold wind .¡ ice dragon! Said hiccup, we will have to follow toothless, toothless growled and flew straight to the mysterious figure who was heading north.

This is incredible, ice dragons are very rare and I hope to wear one and show it to the boys, you think your friend? Toothless returned to .good growling will take that as a yes.

but when they realized the dragon was gone .I think it was just an illusion we should return to home. Hiccup and toothless returned to berk.

**In Arendelle**

Elsa and Anna they were preparing the castle for the celebration of winter. Anna was the most excited about the party but Elsa does not much like the idea because he does not like going out in public.

Elsa will cheer up must be more sociable, can not stay quiet for your life

Anna know I have many responsibilities as queen also you know that I really do not like parties

But leave that in your honor cards and help me decorate ... hey it's this

Stop that ... it's a marriage proposal, said Elsa

and ... who?

a prince of one of the kingdoms allies

and ...

So what?

you'll say?

I do not know I can not accept someone who I know as my husband, Link Remember what happened with you

're right but I still have a lot of work, you need someone by your side to help you

thanks but I can only

okay but how about if you stop working for a moment and help me decorate and morn afternoon we walk

elsa sigh and said:

all right

well then get to work

hi there

They both turned to see olaf which had been there all the time

they do? said olaf

make some arrangements for the winter holidays. anna answer

I can help?

you sure. said elsa

yay

kristoff later took anna to visit his family of trolls. elsa said goodbye to them and left alone with olaf.

elsa hey we can play something? wonder olaf

I'm sorry but I'm very tired olaf

okay then I'll go to play then I see sven

elsa went to his room and grabbed a book from which he had in his library if algae elsa had liked to do in his free time was read

elsa is strange to read the cover: the book of dragons

I had never seen this book but just started to read the book he read about the war between dragons and Vikings and his current alliance.

elsa realized it was a book of a neighboring kingdom called berk and it flattered that book last year as courtesy for agreeing to ally his kingdom was not sure if berk dragons but still had the book he seemed interesting even had different kinds of dragon.

elsa finished the book, then look out the window and was surprised to see a mysterious winged figure bouncing a beautiful veil of frost. elsa could not believe what he saw seemed a dragon, immediately grabbed the book but did not see anything about this supposed dragon he returned to see but the figure had disappeared I looked down and saw that kristoff and anna had returned.

Surely it was only an illusion, said elsa and after that went to sleep.

**well this was my first chapter in a few days I will update another and also making a periwinkle x elsa story as I saw this new pairing on the famdom**


	2. Chapter 2: encounter

**In Berk **

Hiccup was still intrigued by what he had seen was still thinking about the mysterious ice dragon, toothless warned someone approaching.

Hiccup! .Patapez Came out of the bushes, hey I was looking for

For what I ask hiccup ?,

Well the truth is you who are looking for your father but told me to give the book of dragons to update

Well about that do not you know anything about ice dragons?

How ice? Kidding, dragons fire and are just as

What you tell me the cauldron?

Well that's the exception also sprays water, not ice

Well yesterday as toothless and I saw a dragon flew burgeoning glitters

Well I do not know ...

So ... saw an ice dragon?

Astrid were you listening to our conversation?

Not just me ... jerk and the twins left behind

An ice dragon ha that will be when I die. He lout

Want to bet? He hiccup

you sure

Well, if I show that there are dragons ice your'll have to do my homework for a week and if I do yours

made

Hey Astrid .dijo're sure you know this is a silly bet

Quiet story with toothless to make certain friend

grrrrr

Well I will from now on have a feeling that is hidden in the north, let friend

Hiccup and Toothless flew toward the horizon

Hey hiccup. Tufnut cry about getting a new girlfriend too

Astrid slapped him hear!

Hiccup laughed and flew north

Later I spot the same figure last night and fog

Toothless and hiccup .grito we followed the fog

in arendelle

Elsa and Anna had gone out for a walk yesterday as had been

How about if we make a career Elsa?

Anna you do not ever leave me here alone ... no sooner finished speaking and her sister had run into who knows where

Elsa him no choice but to follow in addition to olaf had followed her and she did not know those places well

Anna stop joking and get out of a good time

Elsa heard a noise between floors

Anna ¿are you? Elsa asked with concern

To his misfortune was a pack of wolves that came to attack

Elsa ran away but was cornered by wolves

I was about to use his powers and freeze the beasts when an explosion fell from the sky. then fell another black creature jumping and a person who suddenly pulled out a sword of fire and fear the wolves

Elsa did not understand what was happening but the mysterious being talked

Are you okay?

Who are you ?

**Well here the second chapter. To clarify my story hiccup and Astrid ended long ago but get along very well as friends ... sorry for leaving **


	3. Acquainted

Elsa had been surprised the mysterious and asked again

Who are you?

Hiccup went slowly removing the mask until I stop seeing her face

Elsa was not as scared as before, however this time he was very attentive to the boy's face.

Hello my name is hiccup'm a viking berk

I am the queen of arendelle elsa

Queen! Hiccup was surprised had saved a queen, then I am happy to have saved his majesty

Wait said Viking?

Yes

Well that does not matter, thanks for saving me

Nothing, toothless hiccup left behind

Elsa was scared, that's it

Quiet do not panic this is my dragon toothless

¿Dragon?

Yes

Then the book was true berk

Would you like to touch

I can

forward

Elsa slowly approached toothless and suddenly his hand was in the animal's nose

Toothless gave a little grunt of pleasure

It's cute, then everything about dragons was true

Well you can bet berk is full of dragons

A voice coming elsa Then listen!

Who is? wonder hiccup

It's just my sister anna

Ah good here elsa that these thought you had lost

Good for the next think twice before leaving me alone in the woods

Agree and ... Who are you?

I present Anna hiccup viking berk

Hello gladly

My pleasure princess anna

Wow does that is?

Quiet is just my dragon

Your dragon is your pet

Good pet is more than my partner and best friend

By the way what are you doing in arendelle? wonder elsa

Well came following a dragon that is apparently the ice

Elsa recalled the figure last night

How ice?

If you ask

Not for nothing

Well I think it's time to go anna

If I believe that if

Goodbye hiccup was nice to meet you

Just good bye, hiccup and toothless soared through the skies and disappeared in the distance

In the castle were all asleep but elsa not stop thinking about the mysterious creature


	4. chapter 4: the dragon

**Chapter 4 : the dragon**

The next day I woke up early elsa, miropor the window and saw him, the creature expelled the same rime that time and hid in the mountains.

Apparently there is hiding, said elsa

Later elsa down to breakfast

Buenos elsa days

Buenos anna days

Both sat down to eat

Hey ... you and the young dragon seemed yesterday, wonder anna

forgiveness

Well I know you, and you've never looked that way to any other guy

I was surprised to see a dragon rider is everything

If clear

I hear in a moment go out for a while

In that

I need to address an issue

Want to accompany you

It is not necessary according

Elsa came as anna said but still doubted so he asked me to follow olaf secret.

Do not worry anna, elsa will not know I'm there

Well, if you know something I have come to you

Ok

Elsa was walking when I saw a black figure.

be

Elsa came and realized that it was the dragon last night

hi

Toothless saw and began to purr like a cat

How nice elsa said stroking his forehead, where your ...

¿Elsa ?, was hiccup, what are you doing here

Hi hiccup, as it was passing and saw toothless and approached to greet

I mean does the queen in the forest alone

Well come to find the ice dragon as your

seriously

Yes and I think I know where you hide, I saw him go into the mountains in the north

Should, for then we expect

for what

Well say you came to see the dragon so let

It is ...

Hi, love and hugs olaf

Wow that a snowman talking

Olaf you doing here

Expect the know

Elsa I build

as

Well ... Promise not to tell anyone in your realm of this

that thing

I have ice powers

what

If you look, elsa does a snowflake

Wow that's great

Is not it strange

Not at all

You have to promise not to tell anyone

Don't worry not do it

And as you say your name

Olaf

Hello I am hiccup, gladly

Thank you

Well are you ready elsa

for what

I like to fly

in edentulous

If then I do not know, I guess

Quiet like nothing happened

If you tell your

Elsa and olaf got into toothless, hiccup ordered him to rise and soon they were in heaven, elsa could not believe it was flying on a dragon

And how about elsa

Well this is very beautiful

Wow if you're good toothless said olaf

Toothless roared and accelerate flight, then elsa indicated where he saw the dragon hide and fell

Well I do not see the dragon here, said hiccup

Wait I've noticed that its tail shines brightly maybe we can see

Hey look at that, Olaf pointed to a blue light

All followed and they came upon the creature so sought

Wow is very beautiful, said elsa

The dragon was white and blue belly, ice blue eyes and flat face, its wings were blue and had the symbol of a snowflake on behalf of his element and had glistening ice crystals in its head and tail. It was beautiful and it was almost the size of Toothless.

The dragon opened its mouth and was about to attack.

**Here is the fourth chapter, if you excuse me errors that I have written is half asleep because I'm also updating my elswinkle story (actually my sister write it, I just update)**


	5. friends

**FRIENDS**

The blue dragon cast out of his mouth immediately became an explosion of ice and snow, elsa and others called dodged the attack, but the dragon was attacking. Without realizing the dragon had cornered and was about to give his last attack, but elsa react and covered them all in a shield, the dragon seemed surprised by the skill and launched another attack and what elsa detour with his magic, dragon attack once again but this time only throw a small blizzard that covered everyone.

Wow, you were amazing elsa said hiccup

Thank you once more and we had not

Olaf interrupted: hey, the dragon will

all followed the dragon which lay on the rocks

apparently no longer wants to attack said, hiccup

approached the dragon toothless and apparently both were talking beasts, after that toothless hiccup he approached

Toothless said that he thinks not attack but you'd better go

you mean it

I can not exactly but feel and see what you think

that's incredible

good came here to inquire about and I'm not going to achieve my goal

elsa and approached the dragon hiccup and it responded with a fierce growl

quiet, elsa said, we will not hurt. Elsa was approaching more and more and realized I had a huge wound on his leg

oh, look at this hiccup, I think that hurt

do not think it has caused in an accident, get this, a sharp spear sack hiccup Paw Animal

who you think has done this

I do not know but we can not fly heal well and die

that's too bad, maybe if ...

that thing

I have an idea, elsa put his hand on the wound and soon began to freeze, the wound was closed and left a sign flaked

the dragon saw his leg and the wound was gone, after that I tilted her head as a sign of thanks elsa

cute, elsa said

apparently did it get their attention, you have talent

thank you

ten this hiccup sack a fish in a bag of toothless wearing and gave it to elsa

so is this

give it, perhaps more so closer Logres

agree

elsa was approaching the dragon fish, this was nearing its mouth and grabbed the fish by the hand elsa

hey be more careful

The dragon seemed to laugh and throw a chill wind

wow is very nice, said olaf

you seem to have earned their trust, said hiccup

you think

if it was also met a toothless

because if you say so

another called the dragon cast out of his mouth towards the sky and soon became a small nevada

so you want to play eh, then check this out

elsa throw a snowball impact on the face of the dragon

soon the two were playing in the snow, elsa had gained a new friend and would make sure to protect him from any danger

hiccup could not believe my eyes, elsa had managed to tame the animal in less time than it did with the toothless, after that just stood watching elsa looked so beautiful with the snow, and when to toothless unless he has I was also playing with her

hiccup hear that you do not join the war, said elsa throwing a snowball

agree, but you have no chance against me

we'll see

all while sporting a mysterious figure watching from the clouds disappeared and then no longer be seen again

**And here ujn chapter hiccelsa over my story. now will clarify some doubts **

**about my story. to start my computer is failing and sometimes when I press the espace words stir bar and I have to fix and forget to correct some scripts **

**regarding elsa is a girl that not pronouns are confused by publishing good hope have clarified their doubts. One more thing I need a name for the ice dragon (one co classification so monstrous nightmare or night fury) then think about it in a pet name**


	6. threat

**Threat**

Elsa and hiccup were having so much fun with her new friend, brother suddenly do hiccup was that it was time to go home.

Hey elsa think it's time you went back to the castle

Umm ... you're right, anna should be waiting, see olaf is hours of leave

Okay, bye friend, goodbye olaf the dragon

The dragon did not want elsa left, and made supplication face, this will elsa seemed funny, but also gave him a little sad to leave here so just an idea occurred to him

Hey hiccup think we can come to see it tomorrow

I do not see why not, also so I can finish my research

So already said, do not worry friend will come to visit you tomorrow. Hearing that the dragon was glad and threw a small flurry elsa in farewell

Ja, okay bye, elsa, hiccup and olaf said goodbye to his friend, who again got into his hiding

Okay Toothless, he's back, said hiccup. The three went to the back of the black dragon and soon they were flying back home.

As they flew hiccup asked a question to elsa:

Hey, elsa, as you managed to gain the trust of the dragon thereby

As said elsa

I mean, I never would have achieved thus cost me several days to earn the friendship of Toothless, it's like you were born to it

Well, honestly I do not know, I think it is a gift, look. Elsa clarified that they were nearing arendelle

Well I think we can get down here, I will walk the rest of the way

Sure, if you want I can take you to the castle

No thanks, also would not know how reactionary my people to see a dragon flying over the skies

Good point, good Lowlanders toothless

Toothless obeyed the order and landed

Thanks for the ride, elsa said, then kissed him on the cheek and walked away toward the castle with olaf

Nothing, hiccup had been stunned by that action, toothless then I stared with a strange face

And you that have nothing better to do

They toothless river, then the two flew to who knows where

While elsa and olaf returned to the castle, there kristoff anna and waited,

elsa and such ... I was with this case, said ana

that's fine, you guess, you say that

I do not know, kristoff told me she saw you talking to a guy

I just walked by and saw you, you only mentioned it to anna said kristoff

and that if it has to do

also told me that ... there was a dragon with so you can only try ...

okay according hiccup if I found in the forest, but then went to what I had to do

okay do not be angry, I was just wondering

OK now I'll rest

The next day elsa rose earlier than usual, had been going to see again the ice dragon with hiccup, but had to be careful because his sister was suspicious.

He grabbed some toast and some fruit to eat on the road, left the castle and went to hiccup, this time knew where he was

Hiccup and Toothless were still asleep, when suddenly they heard a voice that woke

Hiccup! Wake up, screaming elsa, but neither one eye abria

There for the love of god, elsa said, suddenly thought of something, made a snowball with her hands and threw them over

Both awoke from blow wondered what had happened

Who goes there shouted hiccup drawing his sword of fire and toothless in attack posision

Relax, elsa said, it's just me

¿Elsa? What are you doing here so early

Well, yesterday we were not going to see the dragon again

For if but how about this time?

What I feel is that my sister is already suspicious of this and do not want them knowing

Okay, come up, elsa and boarded hiccup toothless, soon they were flying to where they found the dragon yesterday

While elsewhere a ruthless be giving orders to other people, they had hundreds of prisoners dragons and headed toward the horizon

Ready to go sir

Very good and get ready, I will not rest until we have in my possession all the dragons of the world.


	7. name

While hiccup, toothless and Elsa were on their way to see her new friend, and kristoff arendelle anna rose for breakfast, went to call anna elsa to come down but got no response, elsa,'re there, hit again anna the door of the room elsa then realized that the door was open so I go to find no one so I assumed elsa had left early but ... where?

Where is elsa, wonder kristoff while eating breakfast and anna

You do not know I got up and could not find it in your room

Where he go, I say at least I leave a note advising where it would

Nothing, in short she can take care of myself, I do not think anyone would dare harm the Snow Queen, anna said with a chuckle at the end

If you're right

It had been an hour and still did not return elsa, anna thought about it when I hear small steps approaching, hello, I hear a funny voice say

Ah !, anna scream, then realized it was olaf, olaf, so I do not freak out!

Sorry, nodded the Snowman

Hey olaf, by chance you do not know where I came early elsa

No ... wait elsa saw into the kitchen and grab some apples and two fish

Fish, why would take fish elsa if she does not like it?

Now they are safe for the dragon

what

Well elsa promised the ice dragon hiccup and she would return to visit

Wait, wait, wait, elsa this sneaking to see a guy with a dragon throws ice

For if

Already, anna the barn where it was feeding kristoff sven went, and he enlists kristoff sven, go look for my sister

Wow, hope

As I said, olaf says elsa and hiccup are finding for a madman who throws ice dragon

Wait, I thought that dragons lived alone on the island of Berk and single shot fire and ... well who's hiccup?

The rider of the dragon I told you about

Oh, well I like to see a dragon with my own eyes so that if we will seek to elsa

Well, kristoff hooked Sledge sven and were waiting outside to anna and olaf, who ran swift

Well tell us the way olaf

So come on, and they set off for the mountain where the creature was

While elsa and hiccup where the dragon had arrived, who received them with great joy

Hi, we too we are glad to see you, said elsa getting a big hug to her new friend

Well here we are again, so now I start what I came to do, said hiccup

that thing

I'll put the dragon in the book to classify, so you can chat with or do whatever they want

Well, elsa fish bag he had brought to give to the dragon, but mocking laughter hicuup solto

What puzzled ?, wonder elsa

Nothing is just that, the Dragons have a big appetite, not convince achieved it with two simple fish

So you suggest I do

Quiet, hiccup sack a basket full of fish load toothless, and shot against both dragons and soon both toothless as the ice dragon was eating happily

Wow if you're good with dragons

Thank you, said as he drew the dragon hiccup in his book

And ... you do, I ask elsa

I told you, put that dragon in the book, but ... I do not know how to call

as

Well truthfully every dragon has a name for its classification, such toothless the night fury is, or mortals narders or monstrous nightmares ... but I can not find a good name for this dragon

Elsa was left thinking, recalling a characteristic movement of dragon, before creating a kind of threw ice blue froze immediately called, he thought again and decided, if I did not, I got what you think icy flame

Hey sounds good and throwing blue fire and then turns to ice, big name, you're good vine these things

Elsa solto a small laugh and blush, thank you hiccup, it's nothing. They both stared at each other and were nearing their faces, were about to crash his lips when ...

Elsa !, heard a voice coming from afar

**I'm sorry it took to update but anyway here's a chapter hiccelsa over, but for my sister it would have failed because he had no ideas for this chapter**


End file.
